Just Married: The New Yuki's Family
by KISEKI GX
Summary: Ryuzaki dan Judai sudah menikah! Apa saja sih kisah-kisah yang terjadi pada pasangan pengantin ini? OC X YGO GX Chara.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfics from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada satupun hewan yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk………._

* * *

**Just Married : The New Yuki's Family**

**by KISEKI GX**

**Chapter 1**

Sudah hampir berbulan-bulan Judai bertunangan dengan Ryuzaki Mutou. Tapinya karna Ryuzaki sibuk terus karena banyaknya pekerjaan, Judai jadi kesepian. Berkali-kali dia setel lagu Project Pop yang ngebahas soal menikah, seperti sekarang. Dia ngedengerin lagu "Batal Kawin".

_(Ceilah ni lagu…………. fave ane banget dah! XD)_

"Woy, Judai! Nape lo?" sapa Johan dari jendela kamar Judai. Yang disapa nge-hoaaaheeem gaje kayak orang ngantuk.

"Hoy juga………"

Johan ngedengerin lagu itu meski gak kenceng-kenceng amat karna dia lagi ada di luar. Sayup-sayup dia pahami dan dia ketawa ngakak.

"Jiaaaakakakakakakak!! Batal kawin? Oi! Lo kan baru tunangan cuy!" seru Johan dengan suara super keras yang bikin Ruka kaget.

"Ada apa nih, kak Johan?" tanya Ruka.

"Gini, kakak lo tuh……., kangen ma yayangnya……….."

Ruka hanya cekikikan. Tapi saat melihat raut muka Judai yang lesu, dia jadi kesian. Akhirnya dia masuk ke kamar Judai bareng dengan Johan.

"Kak, sebenernya mau kakak apa sekarang?" tanya Ruka.

"………………" Judai diem seribu bahasa

"Hey, nanti kita bantuin lah! Ok?" bales Johan. Judai mulai menjawab……

"Aku mau menikah dengan Ryu………"

Ruka dan Johan mangap lebar. _Bujud dah, baru tunangan 1 bulan udah mau nikah…., gak sabaran amat sih….._, pikir mereka.

"Hey! Lo kilat amat?!" Johan geleng-geleng. Begitu pula Ruka.

Judai ngehela napas panjang sebelum ngejawab. "Pokokna mah kudu kawin! Titik!"

"Gak pake koma?" Johan mulai ucul.

"Koma dari mana? Gue serius!" seru Judai ketus. Johan angkat tangan. Ruka malah kesengsem.

"Ih bener juga yah." kata Ruka. "Kawin saja sana!!"

Dengan cepat Johan dan Ruka ngemandiin Judai dengan selang air di halaman rumah keluarga Yuki. Setelah semuanya rapih, semuanya masuk ke mobil Karimun biru dongker punya Johan.

"Yeah, everybody! Kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian!! _Racing mode: ON!!!_" seru Johan sambil nyalain mobil, masukin gigi satu dan….., ngacir…..

* * *

Belum nyampe 5 menit-an, mobil biru itu sampe di rumah keluarga Mutou, tepatnya di depan toko mainan milik keluarga Mutou. Judai dan Ruka keluar mobil dengan sempoyongan.

"Anjrit lo! Mau bikin gue mampus gitu!?" omel Judai. Johan hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Gak." jawabnya pendek banget.

"Idih, kayak lagi di pelem Fast and Furious Tokyo Drive deh……." kata Ruka yang masih sempoyongan. Bahkan berdiri aja dibantu sama Judai.

"Oh ya? Berarti gue keren dong!" Johan mulai narsis. "Betewe, lo udah bawa mas kawin?"

"He? Lo kan gak bilang tadi!?" Judai mulai bingung

"Maksud gue cincin gitu lho! Hehehe, gue kan udah mau kawin sama Nakazawa. Huyay!"

"Nakazawa? Rekannya kak Ryu itu?" tanya Ruka. "Lho, kak Johan seneng sama cewek yang jago beladiri?"

"Wooo, jelas lah! Eh, kenapa jadi ngomongin itu sih!? Buruan masuk ah!" Johan mulai ngedorong Judai dan Ruka masuk ke dalam toko. Saat di dalam toko……

"Permisi!!!" Judai, Johan, dengan Ruka manggil barengan. Yang muncul malah Yugina dan Yugi, kakaknya Ryuzaki.

"Selamat datang! Lho, Judai-kun?" Yugi keheranan dengan kedatangan calon iparnya itu.

"Ehm, Yugi-san, Yugina-san……….., Ryu ada?" tanya Judai sedikit blushing.

"Ryu? Dia masih berduel di Taman Ria." jawab Yugina. Saat tau, Judai buru-buru pamit sama Yugi dan Yugina.

"Lho, apa kamu gak singgah dulu?" tanya Yugina.

"Ma-maaf Yugina-san! Ada urusan yang lebih penting! Johan, pinjem kunci mobil lo!" Judai segera masuk ke mobil dan nyetir menuju Taman Ria. Ruka dan Johan keheranan.

"Lah, tu anak ngebut ya?" Johan bengong. Ruka ngangguk. Di saat bengong itulah, Yugi dan Yugina ngajak Ruka dan Johan singgah dan nikmatin kue-kue. Pas momen itulah, Ruka dan Johan mengakui alasan Judai datang kesini.

"HUOOOOOOOOOOOO!? MELAMAR RYU??" Yugi dan Yugina menganga. Ruka dan Johan manggut-manggut.

"Iya, _senpai tachi_……" aku Johan. Kedua kakak Ryuzaki itu mulai garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ehm, sebenarnya kami juga kaget awalnya, tapi…………., dianya ngotot tuh….." Ruka ngomongnya ngedadak pelan.

"Kok sama kayak Ryu yah?" Yugina mulai mikir-mikir. Semuanya kaget.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Dia pernah ngigo menikah…………., pas dia ketiduran di genteng setelah main layang-layang…." kata Yugina nginget-nginget. Yugi mulai ngelayangin tinju ke telapak tangannya.

"Nah! Kami terima lamaran Judai! Kita bikin pestanya beberapa hari nanti!!"

"Tapi Yugi-san…….." Yugina ngeinterupsi omongan Yugi.

"Tenang saja kok Yugina-san…….., daripada nanti Ryu jadi syok karna batal kawin. Oke kan?"

Semuanya bersorak setuju ngedenger pendapat Yugi. Sebagai penutupnya, mereka nge-toss gelas sirup mereka.

"Untuk pasangan pengantin baru kita! Ryu-Ju!"

* * *

Kita beralih ke Taman Ria. Judai nyari-nyari Ryuzaki sampe ke pelosok Taman Ria. Akhirnya ketemu juga sama Ryuzaki yang lagi ngecek _deck_.

"Ehm, hai Ryu-chan……………"

"Hooo, Judai-kun?" Ryuzaki nyadar ada Judai. "Kok ada disini?"

"Hehehe, cuman mau jalan-jalan doang kok. Btw, kita kesana yuk!" ajak Judai ke jembatan dekat taman. Ryuzaki ngangguk setuju.

"Oke deh."

Sampai di jembatan, Judai dan Ryuzaki ngobrol ngalor-ngidul. Pas hari sudah mulai gelap, barulah Judai ngakuin sesuatu.

"Ehm, Ryu-chan….., pernah kepikiran gak kalo misalnya menikah nanti?" tanya Judai pelan.

"Ehm, gimana yah. Gak tau juga sih." jawab Ryuzaki sambil garuk-garuk lengannya. Nyadar Ryuzaki gak pake jaket, Judai masangin jaket merahnya pada Ryuzaki.

"Ehm, makasih yah, Judai-kun…….."

"Aku mau ngomong nih…………"

"Lah, tadi kan udah ngomong?" tanya Ryuzaki pilon.

"Itu baru trailernya, dodol!!" seru Judai keceplosan. "Eh maksudnya aku mau ngakuin sesuatu…."

Judai ngeluarin sesuatu dari kantong celana jinsnya. Pas dibuka sama Judai, Ryuzaki kaget luar biasa.

"Hah, cincin?"

"_Will you marry me, dear?_" tanya Judai mantap. Ryuzaki mulai blushing lalu meluk Judai erat.

"Makasih yah, Judai-kun…., kamu baik sekali!" jawab Ryuzaki. " Jawabanku……, dengan senang hati!!"

Bibir Judai ngebentuk senyum kemenangan. Yap, dia sudah menang hari ini. Akhirnya Judai masang cincin itu di jari Ryuzaki dan tidak lupa juga dengan……………..

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya….."

"Aku juga……."

_Lip kiss _Ryuzaki-Judai menutup hari yang indah itu…..

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, semuanya bener-bener sibuk nyiapin pesta pernikahan Ryuzaki dengan Judai. Ruka dan Johan selaku seksi tamu undangan segera menghubungi para tamu.

_(Lah, bukannya seharusnya ada kartu undangan yah? *ngeliat teks asli yang masih kacau*)_

"Undang semuanya aja dah!" seru Johan.

"Siaaaaaaaaaaaap!!" seru Ruka. Tangannya yang imut itu memencet tombol-tombol telepon dengan cepat. Setelah bla bla bla selama beberapa detik…..

"Siap kak! Semua akan datang dalam…………."

Pas Ruka mau ngelapor, bunyi klakson berbagai kendaraan mulai kedengeran. Dari klaskon D-Wheel, klakson mobil, truk, bis, helikopter, bahkan sampe bunyi klakson pesawat jet berbentuk Blue Eyes White Dragon.

_(Hah, jet Blue Eyes ada klakson??)_

Ternyata para tamu itu gak lain adalah para karakter YGO yang juga rekan sekaligus rival bagi Judai dan Ryuzaki. Macem-macem bahkan penjahat yang baru ngetop beberapa bulan lalu, Paradox juga dateng.

Ruka segera _calling _ke Ryuzaki.

"Kakak! Kakak ada dimana? Udah rame nih!"

"Oke! Aku sudah siap dengan gaunku!" kata Ryuzaki sambil merapikan gaunnya itu bersama Yugina. "Ayo neechan!"

"Bentar ah! Jangan banyak gerak! Udah tau kamu teh tomboy banget tapi kamunya milih gaun kayak beginian!" komplain Yugina. Ryuzaki hanya cengar-cengir.

Beberapa menit udah berlalu. Semua tamu udah dateng. Ruka dan Johan sibuk ngurus sana-sini. Bahkan yang lebih repot lagi, gak ada penghulu disitu.

"Weks! Siapa yang jadi penghulunya neh?" tanya Ruka. Johan hanya ngangkat bahu.

*sfx: JEDUUUG!*

Ruka ngejitak Johan.

"Buset dah! Ganas amat sih lo! Mentang-mentang adeknya Judai lagi!?" gerutu Johan. Di saat itu, lewat seseorang yang udah gak asing lagi bagi mereka. Yap, ada seorang atlet terkenal yang kebetulan lewat disitu yaitu TSUBASA OZORA!

_(Heeeeeee, sensei! Kau kembali!!! *meluk Tsubasa*)_

"Lah, itu kan Tsubasa Ozora, guru sepakbolanya kak Ryu?" tanya Ruka pada Johan.

"Eh iya bener! Dia aja yang jadi penghulunya! Sip dah! Biar gue yang hadepin!" seru Johan sambil ngelangkah keluar. Dengan gaya super cool, dia nyamperin Tsubasa yang lagi nyantep bakso.

"Tsubasa-san! Kesini!" seru Johan sambil ngegeret Tsubasa.

"Eh? Ada apa nih? Lagi makan juga!!" komplain Tsubasa.

"Maaf! Tapi anda harus ikut saya sekarang!!" pinta Johan rada maksa. Karna gak enak digeret-geret, Tsubasa mulai on-trog pada Johan.

"Ada apaan ni?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Murid anda, Ryuzaki Mutou akan menikah tapi gak ada penghulunya! Saya minta anda jadi penghulunya!"

Tsubasa mikir sejenak. Dia mulai nginget-nginget nama Ryuzaki Mutou itu. Sesaat dia tersenyum.

"Oh, cewek duelist itu yah? Adiknya Yugi Mutou?"

"Iya, Tsubasa-san! Ayo cepat! Udah mau dimulai nih!"

"Bentar dulu ah! Saya mau ngajak istri saya dulu!" Tsubasa buru-buru melepas genggaman Johan dan berlari pergi. Gak lama kemudian, Tsubasa datang dengan mobil bersama keluarganya.

"Widih, istrinya cantik banget!!" kata Johan terpana melihat istrinya Tsubasa.

_(Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Sanaeeeeeeee!! *meluk Sanae en cipika cipiki*)_

"Mau nih, kak? Nanti lah!" goda Ruka disertai muka cemberut Johan. Pas udah lengkap itulah, pengantin pun datang. Semuanya ber-wwuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaahh ria ngeliat Ryuzaki yang keluar dari mobil.

"Kawaii!!" seru Sho dan Kenzan.

"Cantik banget!!" seru Rei dan Asuka.

"Gila lo, Judai! Lo udah bikin gue iri! Beruntung banget dapet cewek kayak dia!" seru Manjoume dan Misawa.

Ryuzaki udah ngelangkah sampe ke depan Tsubasa, sang penghulu dadakan. Ruka dan Johan ngecek kehadiran tiap-tiap orang.

"5 menit lagi siap!" seru Ruka. "Semua ada?"

"Eh, Judai gak ada!" seru Johan spontan.

"Lho? Kemana tuh anak?" kata Jim keki.

"Cari! Sekarang!" komando Tsubasa. Karna gayanya sebagai kapten di lapangan, komando yang sederhana itu diikutin oleh semua orang yang hadir disitu. _(Heh, emangnya Tsubasa punya jurus apa?)_

"Kita cari Judai dimana?" tanya Asuka bingung.

"Kakak! Dimana kau? Jangan ingkari janjimu pada kak Ryu!" seru Ruka. Ngedadak, muncul Ryuzaki dengan sebilah gergaji di tangan kanannya. Semuanya ngegidig kaget.

"JUUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII! Gue kutuk lo gak bisa duel lagi!" ancem Ryuzaki sambil naruh mata gergaji tepat di tangannya sendiri. Semuanya makin bergetar. Ngedadak muncul Judai dari balik kolong meja.

"Lho?" semuanya keheranan. "Kok ada disitu?"

"Ngeri……." jawab Judai pendek.

"Kenapa kak? Kok ngeri?" tanya Ruka sambil ngerangkul kakaknya itu.

"Aku takut……"

"Takut apa kau ini? Ayolaah, aku, Manjoume Thunder mendukungmu!" hibur Manjoume.

"Iya, kita disini kok." timpal Asuka. Judai hanya memerah mukanya karna malu.

"Ehm, sudahlah. Gak usah cemas. Tadi itu hanya bercanda saja kok. Oke yah?" pinta Ryuzaki sambil menaruh gergaji dan mulai mesra pada Judai. Akhirnya Judai luluh juga.

"Hem, baiklah……."

"Ayo kak!" seru Ruka sambil ngegeret Judai.

"O-ok deh!" kata Judai nyerah. Semuanya ber-YAAAAAAAAY! ria.

"Wuih! Akhirnya………., bisa makan-makan juga nih………" kata Kenzan sambil megang perutnya.

"Kerjaan lo makan aja!" seru Manjoume sambil ngejitak Kenzan. Kenzan ber-wadaaaaaw ria.

"Weleh, weleh........, gimana sih? Pengantinnya malah mau kabur ini............." Tsubasa geleng-geleng pas ngeliat Judai datang. "Okeh deh, daripada si dinosaurus itu makin berang, mending dimulai aja lah!"

"Siapa yang anda bilang dinosaurus!?" seru Kenzan. Tsubasa gak nanggepin karna udah nyebutin ijab kabul yang diulang oleh Judai.

Acara udah dimulai. Ruka mulai keliatan ngantuk banget.

"Kak, lama gak sih ini?" tanya Ruka pada Asuka.

"Gak. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau nangis kak..........." kata Ruka sambil nyeka air mata.

"Lho? Kok nangis? Kan seharusnya seneng kan Judai nikah sama Ryuzaki-tan?" Asuka mulai bingung. Ruka hanya diem.

Pas akad nikah beresan, Judai segera ngambil mikrofon dari Tsubasa en ngomong sesuatu sama ribuan orang yang hadir disitu.

"Aku akan bilang sesuatu pada kalian!"

"Apaan tuh?" semuanya penasaran.

"Kami akan berbulan madu..........., di rumahku!!!" seru Judai kenceng. Semuanya menganga kaget, bahkan Ruka juga begitu.

"Aku setuju dengan Judai. Kami ingin tetap menemani Ruka. Ini adalah jawaban dari harapan Ruka selama ini." kata Ryuzaki sambil ngingetin Ruka pada permohonannya pada bintang jatuh kemarin malam.

"Waaaaaaaah..........." Ruka mulai berbinar.

"Hehehe, kau senang kan?" tanya Judai sambil nyengir khas. Ruka ngangguk lalu meluk Ryuzaki dan Judai.

"Hehehe, ayo Ryu-chan!" ajak Judai.

"Kemana?"

"Pulang!" kata Judai sambil ngegendong Ryuzaki. Ruka ngikut di belakang.

* * *

Chapter 1 - the end -

Note:

_Edan tenan! Hampir satu minggu penyelesaiannya karena sang editor, Shirayuki Misaki (alias sayah sendiri) sedang sakit parah. Btw, review yah! X3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfics from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada satupun hewan yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk………._

**Just Married : The New Yuki's Family**

**by KISEKI GX**

**Chapter 2**

Di rumah keluarga Yuki, Judai, Ryuzaki, dan Ruka tengah selebrasi ria. Mereka mau makan-makan en berpesta ngerayain hari pernikahan Judai-Ryuzaki. Pas saat itu juga……

"Wah, kali ini aku saja ya yang masak!?" tawar Ryuzaki. "Aku bakal bikin makanan spesial buat kalian!!"

Judai sama Ruka bersorak ria. Gimana enggak, masakan Ryuzaki emang enak banget. Padahal sebenernya Ryuzaki anak tomboy yang jarang di rumah. Ceilah…………..

"Ruka! Beliin ini deh." kata Ryuzaki sambil ngasih list belanjaan ke Ruka.

"Ok kak! Tunggu ya!" jawab Ruka sambil ngambil skateboard. Pas Ruka mau ngelangkah ke teras, Ryuzaki meluk Ruka dari belakang.

"Hmmmm, sayang…………"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ruka.

"Kamu manis pake apron." jawab Ryuzaki pendek.

"Makasih." jawab Ruka yang lebih pendek lagi.

"Kakak ikut deh." pinta Judai ngedadak.

"Kenapa kak Judai?"

"Takut ada apa-apa."

"Tenang aja kak Judai! Aku kan udah belajar ilmu beladiri dari kak Ryuzaki!" jawab Ruka pede. Judai milih nyerah en ngebiarin Ruka pergi ke warung.

"Sudahlah, Judai-kun. Ruka kan sudah besar." kata Ryuzaki _wise_.

"Iya sih…………" Judai mulai menyalakan TV dan nyari channel dari remote.

"Hem………….." pas Ryuzaki ngedesah begitu, Ruka udah balik lagi

"Hai kak! Nih udah dibeliin!"

"Cepet bener?" Ryuzaki keheranan. Ruka hanya cengar-cengir. "Makasih ya, sayang."

Pas Ryuzaki bersiap-siap untuk masak, Judai dan Ruka milih nonton film dokumenter. Gak terlalu lama amat, Ryuzaki udah naroh semua makanan yang udah jadi ke meja makan.

"Ahoy! Udah jadi nih!" seru Ryuzaki.

"Asyik! Mari makan! Itadakimasu!" seru Ruka girang. Judai sama Ryuzaki nyengir ngeliat adik mereka.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah, enak banget kak! Hihihi, kak Judai! Yang itu mau dimakan gak?" Ruka nunjuk ke Ebi-Fry yang masih nancep di garpu Judai.

"Mau lah! Sana! Ambil sendiri!" seru Judai kenceng. Ruka malah keburu teardrop.

"Wah wah wah, ambil aja yang punyaku." kata Ryuzaki sambil ngasih Ebi-Fry ke Ruka. Ruka jadi hebring.

"Makasih ya kak! Kakak baik deh!" pas dibilangin gitu, Ryuzaki malah blushing.

"Eh iya! Aku baru inget kalo barang-barangku belum dimasukin ke kamar! Tapi kamar yang mana yah?" Ryuzaki nyadar sesuatu. Judai mau ngomong tapi keburu disumpel empal bakso sama Ruka.

"Mau di kamar kak Judai ato kamar yang baru? Pasti beda sensasi kan?" tawar Ruka. Judai malah ngasih isyarat kalo Ryuzaki kudu milih pilihan pertama.

"Hem, kayaknya kamar Judai saja deh. Kan lebih asyik." Ryuzaki hanya senyum. Ruka nyengir usil sedangkan Judai berusaha nelen empal bakso yang segede bola tenis.

"Oh ya kak! Boleh kan aku tidur bersama kalian hanya semalam?" pinta Ruka.

"Gak." jawab Judai pendek. Ruka langsung teardrop lagi. Ryuzaki hanya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke kamar Judai dan balik lagi ke meja makan sebelum Ruka nangis beneran.

"Hah? Ikutan tidur?" Ryuzaki ngangkat alis sesenti. "Sayang, emangnya dia mau ikut apa?"

"Dia ikutan hanya buat ngeliat kita lagi peep." jawab Judai. Ryuzaki nge-ooooooooo panjang.

"Ya udah. Sekali ini aja Ruka tidur sama kita. Boleh kan, sayang?" pinta Ryuzaki mesra. Judai hanya nyerah aja.

"Ok deh, kalo itu mau istriku." jawab Judai sambil senyum ke Ryuzaki. Ruka mulai selebrasi ala caramelldansen.

"YAAAY!"

"Hahaha, kan seru tidur bertiga. Ya gak, say?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Ehm, kalo dipikir lagi emang seru yah. Kan aku mau ngelitikin Ruka juga. Hehehe." jawab Judai jail.

"Idih, kakak ini!! Gelitikan kakak ini bikin aku kebelet pipis, kak!" seru Ruka takut.

"Lho, pas Judai ngelitikin aku, gak terlalu geli ah?" Ryuzaki mulai usil. Judai hanya malu sendiri.

"Ayey! Kapan masuk kamarnya?" tanya Ruka semangat. Ryuzaki mulai beberes en pas waktu itu juga Ryuzaki mulai capek.

"Sekarang aja yuk! Siapkan selimut, bantal, guling! Kamu tidur di tengah ya! Biar bisa dipeluk sama kami!" kata Ryuzaki disertai anggukan dari Judai. Ruka makin semangat.

"Uyeah! Tinggal klik aja kak!" seru Ruka. Pas neken tombol kayak saklar di tembok, bantal guling selimut jatuh dari langit-langit.

"Haaaaaaaa, gimana? Keren kan?" tanya Ruka bangga. Ryuzaki hebring banget.

"Keren!" seru Ryuzaki sambil meluk Ruka. "Tapi jangan lupa bunny doll punyaku! Bisa jadi guling cadangan!"

Ruka mangap pas liat boneka kelinci pink punya Ryuzaki yang segede guling itu. Judai hanya mesem-mesem.

"Hey, itu hadiah dariku saat Ryu-chan ulang tahun." bisik Judai pada Ruka. Ruka hanya nge-oooooo panjang.

"Jadi kalian ini _bunnyshipping _dong?" bales Ruka. Judai naikin alis sesenti karna gak ngerti.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Eh, gak jadi ketang." Ruka langsung minggat. "Tapi kak, bunny-nya lucu. Aku cuman punya beary."

Ryuzaki mandangin boneka Teddy Bear berpita pink punya Ruka. Sesaat dia senyum.

"Sayang, boneka ini dibeliin oleh siapa?" tanya Ryuzaki pada Ruka. Ruka hanya nunjuk Judai yang lagi ngunci pintu depan.

Ryuzaki hanya nge-oooooooooooo panjang.

Semuanya pada masuk ke kamar Judai yang rada luas. Ryuzaki ngubah pakaiannya jadi daster warna biru rambutnya Johan. Judai hanya melepas jaket merahnya yang masih dipakai. Ruka udah ganti baju jadi piyama pink.

"Yah, aku juga punya _neko mimi_." kata Ryuzaki sambil megang bondu kuping kucing berwarna coklat gelap. "Tak pasang ke Judai dah!"

Pas Ryuzaki masang _neko mimi _di kepala Judai, Judai mulai bertingkah kayak kucing. Hebatnya lagi, dia munculin gaya khasnya dengan ala kucing.

"Waw! Nyanchaaaaaa!" seru Judai bergaya 'gotcha!' sambil mengeong. Karna Ryuzaki cinta banget sama yang namanya kucing, dia bener-bener kesengsem banget.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah! Lucu!" Ryuzaki langsung mencium Judai. Judai hanya blushing malu.

"Ih, foto kak! Foto!" seru Ruka gak kalah hebringnya. Ryuzaki langsung ngambil kamera dan mulai ngebidik gambar.

"Nah, cheezz ya say!" kata Ryuzaki ngasih aba-aba. Judai kembali bergaya ala kucing garong.

"Nya~! Nyancha! X3"

*sfx: klik!*

"Edaaaaaaaaaaan, kamu ini lucu banget seeeeeeeh!!?" Ryuzaki histeris berat. "KAWAII!!"

"Waaah, pajang! Pajang!" seru Ruka. Sesaat dia nguap. "Eh kak, aku ngantuk……….."

"Ah, tidur yuk! Nanti kita pajang pake pigura." kata Ryuzaki. Pas noleh ke arah Judai, Ryuzaki langsung blushing karna ngeliat Judai yang ngelepasin celana jinsnya.

"Eh sayang! Jangan slonong gitu buka celana!" pas dibilangin gitu, Judai cengar-cengir. Dia mulai melepas T-shirt item yang dia pake. Walhasil, badan Judai yang _shirtless _terlihat.

"Hem, udah dua minggu gak liat kakak gak pake baju yah!" kata Ruka.

Ryuzaki dan Judai hanya senyum sesaat.

"Hahaha, ampe foto peep pada nyebar!" Ryuzaki ketawa sambil nunjukkin foto Judai yang hampir ngelepas semua bajunya kecuali celana jins (yang sebenernya mau dibuka juga). Judai kaget pas liat foto itu.

"Ah, kan kamu yang foto, say?"

"Eh, enggak kok!" elak Ryuzaki. "tapi gak sengaja kepencet sih………….."

Ngedenger kata-kata terakhir Ryuzaki, Judai nyubit pipi Ryuzaki dikit. Ryuzaki hanya nge-aaauuw kecil.

"Hem, udah ah. Ruka bobo duluan yah. Hoaaaaaaeeeem………." Ruka udah mulai ngantuk. Dia malah ngambil posisi di sisi tempat tidur, gak di tengah seperti yang dijanjiin.

"Wah, bukankah kamu mau main sama kita dulu?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Hem mau sih, tapi Ruka udah ngantuk." jawab Ruka disertai nguap. Dia langsung tertidur di pinggir. Tapi pas kayak gitu, Judai langsung megang bahu Ryuzaki.

"Sudahlah, say. Kali ini giliran kita!"

Ryuzaki yang ngerti makna di balik kata-kata tadi langsung ngedeketin Judai. Ruka yang sebenernya masih bisa melek itu ngaktifin tombol ON pada remote kendali yang berfungsi buat nyalain kamera pengintai yang tersembunyi di langit-langit kamar. Jadinya kalo dia udah tidur, masih bisa kerekam adegan ituuuuu……….. XD _(Usil bener!)_

"Ayo kita mulai!" seru Judai hepi.

"Hayu ah!" Ryuzaki cekikikan. Dimulailah permainan mesra yang biasa dilakukan oleh pengantin baru. _The hidden camera _mulai ngerekam kejadian itu. Meski sempet bunyi sedikit, tapi toh mereka gak nyadar ada kamera disitu.

"Zzzzzzzzzz……………" Ruka tetap tidur meski masih bisa denger ributnya Ryuzaki dan Judai.

"Kamu sekseh, sayang!" kata Judai gombal.

"Kamu juga!" bales Ryuzaki gak kalah gombalnya. Mereka langsung saling _lip kiss_.

"Duh, aku gak sabar nunggu kedatangan jagoan kita. Jaga kesehatanmu ya, sayang………" kata Judai sambil megang perut Ryuzaki.

"Ah kamu ini, seperti sudah melakukan hal itu saja dari dulu……" Ryuzaki nyengir. "Tapi aku yakin dia jadi jagoan kayak kamu."

"Hahaha, mulai sekarang panggil aku papa ya!"

"Ok, papa!" Ryuzaki mencium pipi Judai lagi. Judai jadi blushing.

"Ah, mama ini………….."

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw!" Ryuzaki sama Judai memulai aksi yang bener-bener ekstrim. Ruka mulai cengar-cengir gaje. Kayaknya adegan itu jadi _playlist _di otaknya en bakalan ditayangin menjadi mimpinya.

"Papa! Geli ih!" seru Ryuzaki. Judai langsung naik alisnya sesenti.

"Lah, papa kan gak ngelitikin mama kok?" pas Judai ngelak gitu, muncul Hane Kuriboh dari balik selimut.

"Jangan ngintip, Hane Kuriboh!!" seru Ryuzaki rada takut. Hanekuri cengar-cengir.

"Kuri kuri kuri kuri!" dari kata-katanya, Hane Kuriboh kesengsem sama adegan yang dilakukan masternya. Judai hanya ngusir Hane Kuriboh.

"Hane Kuriboh! Jangan ganggu kita! Lagi sibuk nih!" seru Judai. Hane Kuriboh jadi nangis. Dia pergi keluar kamar. Tapi sebelum nyampe pintu kamar, muncul Yubel, Splendid Venus, sama White Magician Pikeru yang juga _inner power-_nya Judai dan Ryuzaki.

"Udah deh, mending kita tinggalin mereka aja." kata Splendid Venus.

"Iya. Kan kalo lagi peep gitu gak boleh diganggu." timpal Yubel.

"Yuk main!" seru Pikeru sambil ngegendong Hane Kuriboh. Hane Kuriboh mulai senyum lagi. Akhirnya empat monster spirit itu keluar kamar. Ryuzaki hanya kesian ngeliat Hane Kuriboh.

"Yah, papa, apa gak apa-apa tuh? Kan dia nangis."

"Gak apa-apa ma. Dia ngerti kok. Yuk dilanjutin!"

"Ayo pa!"

Pas adegan makin seru, ngedadak Ruka bangun. Otomatis Ryuzaki dan Judai kaget. _Lagi asoy malah ada masalah lagi nih……………._, pikir Judai.

"Kak, mau pipis." kata Ruka pendek. Dia segera turun dari tempat tidur.

"Mau dianterin?" tawar Judai disertai anggukan manja Ruka.

"He-eh! Aku gak mau ketemu dark signer itu lagi!"

"Ok! Ma, tungguin yah!" kata Judai sambil ngegandeng Ruka ke toilet. Ryuzaki ngangguk sambil mainin bunny.

"Oke pa!"

Sesaat kemudian……………..

"Asik! Udah lega!" Ruka langsung ngelompatin tempat tidur. Judai nyelimutin Ruka dengan selimut pribadi Ruka.

"Nah, bobo lagi ya, Ruka! Met bobo!" Judai dan Ryuzaki mencium kening Ruka.

"Nah, ayo mulai lagi! Nyanchaaa~!"

Judai yang udah belagak kayak kucing mulai ngerjain Ryuzaki yang pura-pura pasrah. Permainan makin seru aja. _(Dan author udah gak bisa ngebayangin seseru apa tuh permainan orang dewasa itu…….)_

*sfx: tok tok*

"Maling! Maling!" seru orang-orang dari luar. Ryuzaki dan Judai ngehentiin permainan (lagi) en Ruka bangun lagi. Mereka penasaran.

"Ada apa itu, pa?" Ryuzaki mulai khawatir.

"Maling." jawab Judai pendek.

"Tau. Tapi siapa yang kemalingan?"

"Mungkin………….., ah! Dari sana!!!" tunjuk Ruka ke arah dapur. Ryuzaki dan Judai masang tampang waspada.

"Kayaknya kita lihat dulu deh…." Judai ngambil jaket merahnya lalu ngambil pentungan dan duel-disk. Ryuzaki sama Ruka hanya bisa nungguin.

"Awas pa! Hati-hati!"

"Hati-hati kak! Kan maling itu serem-serem!" kata Ruka ngegidig. Judai hanya ngedipin mata sebelah.

"Tenang saja! Papa pasti bisa!" pas saat itulah, Judai jalan keluar kamar en mulai ngendap-ngendap. Ryuzaki dan Ruka mulai H2C alias harap-harap cemas.

"Aduh, gimana nih kak? Apa kita ikut juga?" tanya Ruka.

"Hem, jangan deh. Bahaya……" jawab Ryuzaki sambil meluk Ruka makin erat.

"Tapi kak?"

"Dia pasti bisa ngejar malingnya. Tenang aja, ok?"

Ruka ngangguk mantap.

"Nah, sekarang berdoa aja moga malingnya ketangkep dan gak balik lagi, ok?"

"OK!" Ryuzaki dan Ruka mulai berdoa. Sesaat kemudian………………….

"Udah ketangkep!"

Ryuzaki sama Ruka noleh ke sumber suara. Yap, cowok berambut coklat tua-muda itu balik ke kamar dengan keadaan super lecek. Jaket merahnya bener-bener butuh reparasi ulang alias kudu dijahit lagi karna lecek dan sobek-sobek. Ryuzaki naikin alis sesenti, napa yah suaminya nih?

"Pa, kok lecek gitu?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Eh ini? Tadi ngejar maling tapi orang-orang sekompleks pada ngira aku yang maling. Jadinya digebukin…."

Muka Ryuzaki udah berubah 180 derajat. Dari yang feminim jadi muncul _dark side _macam Yugi jadi Yami Yugi. Tau istrinya itu bersiap angot, Judai ngelanjutin ceritanya.

"Eeeeeh, tapi untung aja ada Ushio. Jadinya ketangkep……….., hahahahaha!"

"Lu digebukin malah ketawa?!" Ryuzaki mulai pusing. "Kalo gue sih pasti malu!!!"

Ngeliatin _dark side _Ryuzaki, Judai jadi merinding. Dia segera nenangin Ryuzaki dengan ucapan gombal-gombal. Ruka hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Kak, ini kenapa?" tanya Ruka sambil neken goresan di jidat Judai. Walhasil, Judai ngeluh sakit.

"Jangan, adikku sayang. Ini tadi kena goloknya tetangga sebelah." wajah Judai nahan sakit. Kalo ditelek-telek lagi, pasti bakal inget episode 151 GX.

"Kamu gak hati-hati sih, sayang………….." Ryuzaki mulai penasaran dan ngobatin luka itu. Judai nge-aaaawww aaawwwwwww kenceng banget. Jangankan Ruka yang hampir tuli, cecak sama kelelawar yang lagi arisan jadi pada bubar semua.

**Chapter 2 – the end – **

Note:

_Sori apdetnya lama!! :bow:_

_Soalnya si Sekiraph (aibou sayah) disulap jadi cowok alias jadi Yami Yugi. Deh, selama dia nge-rp, sayah malah buntu ide bikin fanfics. Tapi lumayan lah, udah selese ngerjain request-nya kakak tercinta, Yugina Mutou………….._

_Btw, review yak! X3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfics from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada satupun hewan yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk………._

**Just Married : The New Yuki's Family**

**by KISEKI GX**

**Chapter 3**

Malam pertama gak berjalan mulus. Mau mulus gimana, Judai aja luka-luka gara-gara dikira maling trus setelah _the hidden camera_-nya Ruka ketemu, mereka gak nerusin permainan itu. Pagi-pagi, Ruka hanya manyun sambil ngelahap sarapannya yakni nasi goreng.

"Nape lagi?" Ryuzaki yang lagi nyapu lantai heran ngeliat adek iparnya yang manyun. "Kesel karna gak ada rekaman semalam?"

Karna Ruka terlalu polos, dia ngangguk aja kayak gak ada beban. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Ruka melotot an nutup mulutnya. Ryuzaki hanya cengar-cengir.

"Ya udah, lain kali jangan suka main _game love simulation _lah!"

"Kok tau?" Ruka keheranan.

"Jelas tau! Tuh, di tanganmu ada PSP. Trusnya lagi gamenya _galge _lagi………….." Ryuzaki ketawa ngakak sambil jalan ke dapur. Ruka langsung sweatdrop soalnya jangan sampe kakak cowoknya tau hobi anehnya itu.

_Sejak kapan kak Ryu punya jurus ramalan?_, pikir Ruka. Pas Ruka mandangin PSP-nya, ngedadak Judai nongol dari belakang.

"Nah, ngapain?"

Ruka langsung teriak kenceng pas denger suara Judai ngedadak. PSP di tangannya loncat tapi gak ampe lantai karna nyangkut di rok sekolahnya.

"Ayo makannya abisin! Udah telat nih!"

Pas Judai nenteng tas yang berisi duel-disk lalu keluar buat manasin motor, Ruka buru-buru ngabisin nasi gorengnya dan mulai nyelundupin PSP miliknya. Padahal PSP termasuk barang yang gampang kena razia di sekolahnya.

"RUKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! BURUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" teriak Judai dari luar.

"I-iyaaaaaaaaa!" Ruka segera nenteng tas sekolahnya dan keluar kamar. Pas sampe teras, Ryuzaki dan Judai udah nungguin.

"K-kak, be-berangkat yah…………….." kata Ruka keputus-putus pas cium tangan Ryuzaki en cium pipi Ryuzaki. "A-ayo kak!"

Judai hanya naikin alis sesenti ngeliat adeknya yang kayak abis dikurung di lemari es itu. Sambil pake helm merah, dia ngasih helm kecil berwarna sama pada Ruka.

"Oh iya, lupa…………….." gumam Judai sambil ngasih isyarat Ryuzaki buat ngedeket. Pas ngedeket, Judai cuman bilang "papa mau pergi dulu yah, ma." sambil _lip kiss _Ryuzaki. Ruka lebih ngegidig.

"Hati-hati…………………." kata Ryuzaki sambil ngucek-ngucek rambut Judai dan ngetrok helm yang udah dipake sama Ruka. Akhirnya motor merah yang ampir di sejajarin sama motornya Casey Stoner itu melaju ninggalin beskempnya.

Mapel fisika, Ruka mutusin buat bolos pas mapel itu. Buat orang yang rada lemot fisika, keadaan macam itu pasti dilakuin. Ruka bolos gak cuman sendiri, dia bareng sama Rua, Daichi, sama Yukina. Mereka ngendap-ngendap sampe ke beskemp rahasia mereka, di genteng Duel Academy.

"Ruka-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Yukina khawatir ngeliat muka Ruka kayak abis kena musibah gede.

"Iya. Dari tadi kamu manyun terus……….?" Daichi sama Rua juga penasaran. Ruka hanya ngegeleng.

"Dah, bukan urusan lo pade…………….."

"Ijaaaaaaaaah, kagak usah risih lah sama kita! Omongin dah! Siapa tau bisa dicuekin……., maksudnya dibantuin sama kita…………" kata Rua.

"Ehm gini………, pada suatu hari…………………" Ruka mulai bercerita hingga abis 2 jam pelajaran.

"Edaaaaaan, kakak iparmu tau kalo kamu main galge? Padahal baru semalam kan?" Daichi keheranan pas Ruka udah nyelesein ceritanya.

"Yah, meski kak Ryu udah deket sama aku sejak kak Judai masih sekolah, sekalipun gak pernah bilang padanya kalo aku suka main galge."

"Pasti dia punya jurus ngeramal!"

"Buset dah!" Ruka ngejitak Rua. "Kiraan lo nih ngasal aja!! Dia cuman jago duel sama Taekwondo saja!!"

"Eh, tapi asal tau aja deh………….., biasanya orang-orang yang ilmu beladirinya tinggi tuh punya refleks yang tinggi juga. Jadinya peka banget………….." kata Yukina.

"Hebat, kok lo tau?"

"Jelas lah, Ruka sayang! Aku kan ikutan beladiri Aikido! Lagian………………………"

"Eits, eits………….." Ruka ngeinterupsi. "Emang Taekwondo sama Aikido itu sama?"

"Ni anak mulai konslet lagi dah………" Yukina geleng-geleng.

"APE KATE LU??" Ruka mulai ngeluarin kekuatan Signer-nya. Yukina mulai tengsin.

"Egh, gini maksudnya………….., beladiri tuh gak cuman fisik doang tapi juga mental sama pikiran. Aku mau tanya, kak Ryu udah sabuk apa?" Yukina mulai ngejelasin sejelas-jelasnya meski rada keki berat.

"Sabuk? Adanya paling sabuknya gede gitu ato gesper………….." jawab Ruka polos.

"Sabuk buat tingkatan, dodol!! Nyaho teu maneh teh!?" Yukina mulai emosian.

"Oh, sabuk tingkatan. Bilang dong dari tadi. Sabuknya item."

Yukina gak ngebales jawaban Ruka. Dia masih rada sakit hati dengan sikap Ruka yang gak konek itu. Setelah sempet nenangin diri, Yukina mulai ngerespon.

"Jelas aja bisa……, dia kan udah jagoan banget…….."

Daichi, Rua, sama Ruka mangap lebar. Acara mangapnya malah keinterupsi karna ketauan sama satpam dan dibawa ke ruangan hukuman.

Hhhhhhhhhh, cuaca mendung………….., maksudna cuaca mendung bagi Ruka. Udah dapet hukuman disuruh ngerjain tugas fisika 100 soal, dia juga kudu jalan kaki karna semua duitnya abis buat nyogok gurunya. Sebenernya sih, Ruka cs disuruh ngerjain 2500 soal, tapi berkat duitnya, diringanin jadi 100 soal. Tapi biarpun gitu, Ruka kudu ngerelain dirinya jalan kaki dari Duel Academy ampe ke rumah yang jaraknya makan waktu 30 menit kalo naik ojek.

Pas sampe rumah, Ruka keheranan. Rumah keliatan sepi banget. Pas masuk ke ruang tipi, dia nemuin Judai yang lagi tidur di sofa. Kepalanya ditutupin sama bantal sehingga yang keliatan cuman hidung sama mulutnya.

Tapi Ruka gak niat buat ngegangguin kakaknya itu. Dia malah terus saja ke kamarnya dan mulai buka buku fisika. Tapi pas lihat tugasnya itu, dia syok berat karna ternyata soal-soal itu adalah soal-soal yang baru aja dijelasin sama gurunya (karna Ruka kabur, dia jadinya gak tau).

Ruka nyesel abis, kalo tau keadaannya gini, mending tadi di kelas aja. Kan ada topeng warisan Judai, jadinya dia bisa tidur di kelas.

_(Bisikan sesat tuh……………)_

Niat ngerjain tugas buyar sudah. Hatinya bener-bener gundah banget. Dia milih ke ruang tipi en nyalain tipi. Pas saat dinyalain, siaran Pro Duelist baru aja mulai. Ruka mulai duduk di sofa.

"Ah, males banget dah…………, udah ketauan main galge, dihukum ngerjain 100 soal…………" gumam Ruka. Pas ngegumam, Ruka nyenderin kepalanya di tangannya dengan posisi tidur. Tapi tau-tau…………

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHH!!!"

Ruka kaget setengah mati ngedenger suara toa-nya Judai. Judai bangun ngedadak sambil nangis.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya Ruka.

"Kenapa kenapa lagi……………….! Sikutmu kena 'barang'-ku tauk!!"

"Oh, gitu ceritanya. Pantes………………" gumam Judai paham setelah ngedengerin cerita sebenernya. Ruka hanya ngangguk meski rada takut.

"Duh kak, aku paling benci fisika. Gimana dong……..?" Ruka mulai nangis bombay. Judai meluk adek semata wayangnya itu. _(Jiah, lebay dah sayah! XP)_

"Udah udah…….., jangan nangis ah! Nanti kami akan bantu kamu ngerjain, ok?"

"Beneran kak?" Ruka mulai berbinar. Karna matanya masih ngalir air, binarannya jadi bikin silau mata.

"Iya. Sekarang kerjain saja yang semampu kamu."

Ruka mulai diem pas dibilangin gitu. Judai keheranan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kak…………………" Ruka ngerasa berat pas ngomong. "aku gak ngerti semuanya……………"

"Aku pulaaaaang!"

Ryuzaki baru aja ngelangkah ampe ruang tipi sambil bawain oleh-oleh ubi molen. Ryuzaki lumayan kaget juga ngeliatin Judai ngebantuin Ruka belajar. Belajar fisika lagi…………..

"Wah, tumben papa ngebantuin Ruka belajar? Fisika lagi……….." tanya Ryuzaki.

"Iya ma. Namanya juga sayang adek…….." jawab Judai sambil senyum meski senyumnya ntu senyum pasrah.

"Kakak Ryu…., soal yang ini susah………." pinta Ruka sambil nunjukkin soal yang kesekian.

Ryuzaki diem lalu mikir bentar. Sesaat kemudian, Ryuzaki coret-coret di selembar kertas. Kertas itu dikasih ke Ruka.

"Wew, blibet gini…………" Ruka mulai bingung ngeliat sederet angka campuran itu. Satu per satu Ryuzaki ngasih tau Ruka caranya. Akhirnya Ruka loncat kegirangan karna udah beres.

_(Wah, tugas 100 soal selese dalam 1 hari?? Tugas 25 soal aja gak bisa 1 hari!!! XP)_

"Makasih ya, kak!" Ruka berlari ke kamarnya dan selebrasi di kamarnya. Ryuzaki dan Judai hanya bisa senyum pas ngedenger alunan Caramelldansen dari kamar Ruka.

"Ma, mama bawa apa?" tanya Judai.

"Oh, ini ubi molen. Enak lho! Aku beli di toko punya ponakannya Tome-san."

Judai langsung ngambil ubi itu en dimakan. Pas lagi asik makan, Judai langsung ngebisikin sesuatu.

"Ma, nanti malam gak boleh gagal lagi……………"

Jam 12 malam, Ruka keluar dari kamarnya en berjalan sampe ke depan pintu kamar kakaknya. Pas ditengok sebentar, kedua kakaknya udah tidur nyenyak.

_Idih, kak Judai ini apa gak dingin…….., tidur kok shirtless gitu?_, pikir Ruka pas ngeliat Judai yang tidur hanya pake celana pendek dan gak pake kaos. Setelah puas ngeliat kakaknya, Ruka ngelangkah pergi sampe ke ruang tipi.

Sampe di ruang tipi, Ruka ngambil remote en nyalain tipi. Yap, jam segini ada tayangan _friendly match _antara Jepang versus Indonesia yang ditayangin di Indonesia. _(Gak kebayang di Indonesia main malem-malem gitu………..)_

"Eh Ruka………….."

Ruka kaget seketika. Ada suara yang hampir mirip sama Ryuzaki. Pas dicari sosoknya, malah gak ada.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiy, takut…………." gumam Ruka rada gemeteran. Tau-tau ada yang megang pundak Ruka. Alhasil, Ruka teriak nyaring tapi gaje.

**Chapter 3 – the end – **

Note:

_Sayah berniat menjatuhkan harkat Ruka disini (sori Sekiraph!). Tapi nanti akan sayah jatuhkan lagi baik Ryuzaki ataupun Judai!! XD_

_Review yak! XP_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfics from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada satupun hewan yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk………._

**Just Married : The New Yuki's Family**

**by KISEKI GX**

**Chapter 4**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Lah, kagak usah pake teriak nape??" sahut seseorang keki. Ruka ngeliatin ke belakang yang ternyata emang bener Ryuzaki.

"Sori, dikira jurig gitu…………, tadi kan ngeliat kakak udah bobo."

"Lho, Judai emang lagi capek hari ini. Trus tadi sempet main dulu lalu tidur." jawab Ryuzaki sambil duduk di sebelah Ruka.

"Kakak ini…., kok bisa tau kalo aku suka main galge?" tanya Ruka ngedadak. Ryuzaki gak kaget pas ngedenger soal tadi.

"Hem gimana yah? Kamu kan pernah cerita soal PSP itu. Tapi mungkin aku pernah lihat saja galge itu."

"Masa? Dari siapa?" Ruka mulai penasaran.

"Dari Nakazawa. Yayangnya Johan tuh………"

Pembicaraan yang rada lama itu gak kerasa makan waktu 3 jam. Berkat anjuran Ryuzaki, Ruka akhirnya nurut juga pas disuruh tidur. Ryuzaki juga balik lagi ke kamar buat ngelanjutin mimpinya bersama Judai.

Paginya, Judai udah bersiap-siap buat berangkat kerja lagi. Ruka juga udah siap-siap. Tapi kayaknya Ryuzaki aneh banget. Dia kayak lesu gitu. _(Kayaknya kurang tidur nih………)_

"Ma, kamu kenapa?" tanya Judai khawatir. Ryuzaki gelagapan pas mau ngejawab.

"N-ng……, gak apa-apa kok, pa."

Jawaban yang jelas-jelas kayak orang gagap gitu bukannya bikin lega, tapi malah bikin khawatir. Akhirnya Judai ngedeketin Ryuzaki en megang kening Ryuzaki.

"Beneran kagak apa-apa? Pucet gitu juga……." kata Judai. "Papa anter ke rumah sakit yah."

"Tapi kan……, papa kan kerja……" Ryuzaki mulai ragu-ragu.

"Gak apa. Papa kan bisa izin sebentar." Judai ngedipin mata sebelah. "Udah ya, pergi dulu!"

Judai _lip kiss _pada Ryuzaki lalu pergi nganterin Ruka. Ryuzaki hanya bisa senyum ngeliat tingkah laku mantan rival duel yang ternyata resmi jadi lakinya sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

Di tempat kerjanya sekarang, Judai kerja jadi instruktur duel di Duel Academy. Sekarang, dia lagi ngajar mapel duel di kelasnya Ruka. Tiap ada Judai, Ruka pasti dikerjain temen-temennya.

"Waduh, kakakmu ngajarin soal Fusion Summon. Itu kan keahliannya." kata Rua rada jahil.

"Biarin lah! Kan lu udah ngerasain kekalahan memalukan dari kakak gua yang ganteng tea!"

Pas Ruka nyombong kayak gitu, Rua gemes lalu nyubitin lengan Ruka yang bikin Ruka ngejerit keras. Judai yang tanggap langsung nenangin mereka.

"Hey, mainnya nanti saja!"

Rua-Ruka langsung terpaku kayak patung pas Judai bilang gitu dengan nada sewot. Pas ngajar, Judai lebih mikirin soal Ryuzaki daripada mapel yang dia ajarin. Jadi, setelah ngejelasin materi, langsung dikasih tugas tertulis. Murid-murid jadi aneh, kan biasanya Judai ngejelasin materi lama karna ada demostrasinya. Kali ini bener-bener berubah 180 derajat………..

"Hhhhhhhh…………," Judai nyenderin kepalanya di meja. Ngeliat kakak cowoknya yang lesu itu, Ruka mulai H2C.

"Kok kakak gitu sih………?"

Mapel duel berakhir sudah. Bel istirahat udah berbunyi en semua murid ngeloyor keluar kelas. Dengan cepat Judai bergegas ke ruangan kepsek. Pas saat itu juga, Rua-Ruka ngikutin dari belakang.

"Judai-sensei kenapa yah?" tanya Rua. "Kok kayaknya ada yang bikin beliau gelisah??"

"Nah! Itu dia sebabnya kita ngikutin dia!!" bales Ruka sambil berjalan pelan. Pas ampe deket ruangan kepsek, mereka nguping sebentar.

Sementara itu di dalam……………

"Izin pulang cepat?" Kepsek Duel Academy, Samejima-sensei keheranan dengan pernyataan yang dijelasin Judai.

"Iya, Kouchou-sensei. Istri saya sakit………" jawab Judai ngelunak. Gak enerjik seperti biasa.

"Oh, nona Ryu itu? Ya ya. Untung saja di jadwal ini, Judai-kun hanya mengajar pas jam tadi saja. Ya udah, anda boleh pulang cepat."

"Terima kasih, Kouchou-sensei!!" Judai ngebungkuk hormat dengan sunggingan senyuman kemenangan. Pas keluar ruangan, Rua-Ruka udah nungguin.

"Kakak………." Ruka ngegandeng Judai.

"Kenapa, Ruka?"  
"Kalo kak Ryu sakit, aku juga ikut yah……….."

"Saya juga boleh ikut kan, Judai-sensei??" kata Rua. Judai gak bisa ngomong lagi.

"Kak?"

"Sensei?"

"Baiklah…"

Di rumah, Ryuzaki hanya bisa tiduran di sofa setelah bebersih ruangan. _Duh, pusing banget kayak abis naik jet koster_, pikirnya. Pas lagi loyo-loyonya, bel klakson motor berbunyi keras banget.

"Lho? Udah pulang??" Ryuzaki keheranan. Bukan hanya karna ngeliatin Judai yang pulang cepet, tapi juga Rua sama Ruka yang ngendarain sketbor.

"Ma, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" kata Judai sambil megang tangan Ryuzaki. Tapi raut wajah Judai berubah pas megang lengan Ryuzaki.

"Kok anget?"

"Eh, ehm…….." Ryuzaki gak mampu jawab. Mukanya merah, tapi bukan karna blushing ato semacemnya.

"Ma, daripada kamu sakit gaje, mending ke RS sekarang. Rua sama Ruka juga mau nemenin."

Ryuzaki akhirnya ngangguk pelan. Setelah priper sana-sini, akhirnya mereka pergi ke rumah sakit kota Domino. Tujuannya jelas banget, ke dokter umum langganan Ryuzaki sama Judai, yakni Dokter Emi Ayukawa. Yap, dia adalah mantan guru olahraga Duel Academy jamannya Judai yang sekarang jadi dokter umum. Untung aja, klinik Dr. Ayukawa lagi sepi, jadinya gak repot ngantri. Sang suster, Momoe mempersilakan mereka buat masuk en disambut sama Ayukawa-sensei.

"Selamat datang! Silakan duduk!" kata Ayukawa-sensei ramah. "Udah lama yah gak ketemu. Padahal kemarin kalian masih jadi murid Duel Academy, sekarang udah nikah."

Ryuzaki sama Judai ngangguk sambil senyum paksa pas mantan gurunya itu bernostalgia. Rua-Ruka hanya nungguin di luar klinik.

"Saya mau periksa keadaan Ryu-chan……." kata Judai dengan nada pelan. Ayukawa-sensei ngangguk.

"Nah, Ryu-kun. Kita periksa keadaanmu………" Ayukawa-sensei ngajak Ryuzaki ke tempat tidur en diperiksa. Judai milih ngeliat-liat poster-poster kesehatan yang terpampang disana. Gak lama, Ryuzaki sama Ayukawa-sensei udah selese.

"Gimana, sensei?" tanya Judai.

"Ryu-kun sedikit lelah. Makanya jadi demam. Tapi tenang saja, dia pasti akan segera sembuh kok kalo banyak istirahat."

Ayukawa-sensei ngasih resep suplemen pada Ryuzaki dan Judai. Setelah ngalor-ngidul, akhirnya pertemuan itu berakhir. Rua-Ruka udah setengah teler nungguin mereka.

"Lama banget?" tanya Ruka retoris. "Kak Ryu kenapa?"

"Dia demam." raut muka Judai jadi lesu sambil ngeliatin Ryuzaki yang pucet.

"Pa, jangan khawatir………….." jawab Ryuzaki sambil nanggapin tatapan Judai dengan senyuman. Judai hanya bisa senyum kecil.

"Wah, kak Ryu tenang aja! Aku akan ngegantiin kakak bebersih rumah!" kata Ruka pede disertai tepuk tangan Rua. Judai ngucek-ngucek rambut Ruka en bergegas menuju apotek buat ngambil obat.

Di rumah, Judai masangin selimut pada Ryuzaki yang udah rebahan. Bener-bener _care _banget. Ryuzaki jadi sedikit malu.

"Sori ngerepotin………"

"Gak apa, ma. Papa cuman mau mama sembuh ya….." pinta Judai pelan sambil kiss di kening Ryuzaki. Gak lama berselang, hape Judai bunyi lagu Precious Time, Glory Days ala dangdut.

"Duh, siapa nih?" Judai keheranan ngeliat nomor yang terpampang di hapenya. Sesaat kemudian, Judai ngangkat hape itu.

"Halo……" kata Judai loyo.

"HEEEEEYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" seru seseorang kenceng banget. Refleks Judai ngelempar tu hape ampe ke lantai tapi emang hebat hape pemberian O'Brien dulu, hapenya gak gampang ancur meski dibanting sekeras apapun.

"Weleh weleh……….." Judai nyoba nerima telpon lagi. "Halo?"

"Aniki!!! Kok lama amat ngangkatnya? Trus tadi kenapa ada bunyi gempa disana? Aniki gak apa kan? Begimana kabar Ryu-san? Gimana kabar Ruka? Oh ya, disana ada yang jualan pulsa gak? Soalnya pulsaku tinggal se-emprit lagi!? Trus……………."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOYYY!!! Maneh teh saha!? Riweuh pisan nelpon aing!!! Ngomong kayak jet aja!!!??" bales Judai hot. Yang ada di seberang sana baru nyadar kalo tadi dia lagi _Speedy Gee _alias ngomong cepet.

"Ma-maaf Aniki, ini Sho. Sho Marufuji." kata si penelpon itu.

"Sho? Oh kamu………" Judai tersenyum pas tau yang nelpon adalah sohib kentelnya. "Kamu ini kayak orang dikejer-kejer Satpol PP pas ada razia waria aja deh…….., maunya cepet-cepet………"

Judai ketawa ngakak pas bilang gitu. Sho hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Maksud Aniki?"

"Ah lupain aja. Trus gimana tuh Pro Duelist League yang kamu jalanin sama Kaizer?"

"Sukses banget Aniki!!! Untungnya bisa buat beli bakso lima tangki!!" kata Sho bangga. Judai ketawa tapi jidatnya mengkerut kayak salah urat.

"Kamu gak berubah ya??"

"Berubah juga!!! Badanku udah lebih tinggi!!"

"Bukan itu!!! Maksudnya kamu nih pecinta bakso banget, tauk? Tiap punya duit banyak, pasti ngayal beli bakso sepabrik…., tapi kesian, kan di Duel Academy gak ada mang tukang bakso….."

"Oh, bakso…….." Sho ngangguk. "Aku juga ngediriin kedai bakso kok……"

"Kedai bakso??" Judai naikin alis sesenti. "Dimana?"

"Kedai bakso di Sukabumi. Deket Smantie."

"Oh…………………," Judai ngangguk sebelum nyadarin sesuatu. "buset deh! Setting fanfics ini di Domino apa di Sukabumi seh???"

_(Hah? Sho buka kedai bakso deket sekolah gue??? O.O')_

"Hahahaha, biarpun gitu kan laku banyak…………." kata Sho. "Betewe, mana Ryu-san?"

Seketika raut wajah Judai yang ceria langsung redup. "Ryu-chan sakit beud…………"

"Sakit apa? Kok Ruka gak ngasih tau? Kalo udah tau dari awal kan aku bisa ngirim bakso ke sana."

"Cih, apa hubungannya, cumi!?" Judai mulai keki berat.

"Kan anget bro!!" Sho ketawa ngakak. "Eniwei, aku mau ke Sukabumi dulu yah! Mau nitip apa?"

"TITIP SAY HEY KE AUTHOR CERITA INIIIII!!!!" seru Judai sambil neken tombol off di hapenya. Ryuzaki hanya keheranan ngeliat lakinya belagak aneh.

"Kenapa pa? Kok ribut amat? Nagih utang yah?" tanya Ryuzaki.

"Kagak! Ngaco!" seru Judai gak kekontrol. Ryuzaki hanya mesem-mesem ngeliatin sikap Judai.

"Eh sori. Tadi itu Sho. Biasalah, dasar pecinta bakso!"

"Ahahahaha, Sho-kun yah? Emang yah dia udah jadi juragan bakso!" Ryuzaki ketawa ngakak. Pas ketawa, wajah Judai ngedeket ke wajah Ryuzaki.

"Ma, kamu cantik kalo ketawa." kata Judai gombal. Ryuzaki hanya blushing.

"Banyak istirahat yah, say………….." kata Judai sambil pergi ke dapur. Ryuzaki ngangguk pelan.

**Chapter 4 – the end – **

Note:

_Wohohoho, kayaknya jadi rada serius yah?Kesian Ryuzaki lagi sakit. Jadi ngingetin gue sama kejadian ngeri pas gue harus ngalamin penderitaan selama seminggu lebih. Oh ya, gue baru tau Sho punya kedai bakso di sekolah gue (sekolah gue adalah SMA Negeri 3 Sukabumi alias Smantie). Bisa-bisa gue makan siang disana gretongan dah!! Wkwkwkwkwk! *dijitak Sho*_

_Well, gue mau bales say hey dari Judai! AHOY THEEEEEREEEE!!! XD_

_Yap, seperti biasa, please review yak!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfics from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada satupun hewan yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk………._

**Just Married : The New Yuki's Family**

**by KISEKI GX**

**Chapter 5**

Udah hampir 2 hari Ryuzaki istirahat total. Judai malah makin ruwet pikirannya. Baginya, Ryuzaki sama pentingnya seperti berduel ato makan Ebi-Fry. _(Gombal beeeeeeuuuuud!!! XD)_

Rasa mumetnya kebawa ampe ke Duel meja kerjanya, dia melamun aja terus. Kalo gerak, palingan cuman ngecek deck ato mainin game mobile. Pas saat itu, Asuka, guru olahraga masuk ke ruangan Judai.

"Judai-sensei, ini data para murid." kata Asuka nyodorin kertas-kertas super banyak yang ditumpuk jadi satu. Judai gak terlalu nanggepin.

"Kamu napa seh, Judai?" Asuka mulai manggil Judai dengan sapaan akrab Judai.

"Pusing." jawab Judai pendek.

"Yah, pusing napa dulu nih?"

"Banyak masalah………….."

"Masalahnya apaan?"

"Gak tau."

Asuka gak nanggepin lebih jauh. Dia milih keluar ruangan kerja Judai karna dia tau, Judai lagi bete banget.

"Ehm, permisi…….." sahut seseorang dari luar. Judai nyambut dengan raut muka senyum paksa.

"Eh iya, silakan masuk." pas tamunya masuk, dia kaget karna yang dateng adalah Yugi dan Yugina!!!

"E-eh, Yugi-san, Yugina-san……………………."

"Ehehehe, sori ganggu nih, Judai-kun." kata Yugi sambil nunduk. "soalnya kami mau ngedaftarin anaknya Yugina-san."

"Hah? Yugina-san punya anak?? Perasaan belum lama deh nikahnya??" Judai garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

"Eheheh, aku juga gak tau…….." Yugi pasrah en noleh ke Yugina.

"Iya. Ini anakku, namanya Yukari Mutou." kata Yugina sambil ngegandeng anak perempuan yang persis banget sama mamanya. Judai ngangguk.

"Oh, jadi ini yah ponakanku itu? Baru kali ini ketemu…………"

"Yap. Dia kan ikut sama papanya. Sekarang dia tinggal di Domino bersama dengan kami."

"Kalo gitu, aku anter sampe ruangan Kepsek!!"

Judai nganterin Yugi, Yugina, dan Yukari menuju ruangan Samejima-sensei. Setelah sampe, Yugina sama anaknya masuk menemui Kepsek, sedangkan Yugi sama Judai nunggu di luar.

"Oh ya, gimana kabar Ryu?" tanya Yugi ngedadak.

"Dia……, dia sakit……"

"Sakit apa?"

"Demam. Karna dia terlalu kelelahan, makanya………."

Ngeliatin raut muka Judai yang lesu, Yugi ngehibur Judai. Judai mulai senyum-senyum.

"Makasih, Yugi-san."

"Yah, sebenernya ini cara paling ampuh. Mau coba?"

"Boleh boleh! Kalo ampuh, aku tiru deh cara Yugi-san!!!" kata Judai semangat disertai kedipan mata sebelah oleh Yugi.

"Nang ning, ning nang ning dung……………"

Di rumah, Ryuzaki kedatangan tamu yakni Johan en Runa. Tujuannya jelas banget, buat nengok Ryuzaki.

"Weleh, kalo kamu sakit terus, kapan bisa nge-peep sama Judai? Lama dong punya anaknya??" tanya Johan. Ryuzaki mulai angot.

"Ceilah! Sabar dong, mas!! Takdir punya anak tuh di tangan Yang Maha Kuasa, tauk!!? Gak usah buru-buru kali!"

"Tapi kan, kan asik bisa ber-adaw adaw gitu??" Johan mulai jail. Runa hanya ngetrokin kepala Johan.

"Diem deh, Jo-kun!!" kata Runa keki. "Betewe, nih kartu undangan!"

"Kartu undangan??" Ryuzaki ngebuka isinya. "Ceilah, lo pade udah mau nikah!?"

"Iya dunk!!"

"Kami kan udah saling cocok. Hehehe, minggu depan kita nikah! Ya kan, Runa sayang!?" Johan ngegandeng Runa dan cipika cipiki sama Runa. Ryuzaki hanya heran.

"Halah………….." pas lagi seru, Judai, Yugi, Yugina, Yukari, dan Ruka masuk ke dalam rumah. Judai kaget ngeliat Johan sama Runa.

"Wah………………, lu pade disini tho?" tanya Judai pada Johan dan Runa.

"Lu juga ngapain?"

"Yah pulang ke rumah sendiri dunk! Gimana sih lo??"

"Eh eh sudah sudah…………" Ryuzaki ngelerai Judai sama Johan lewat omongan. "Tapi kenapa Yugi-san sama Yugina-san ada disini?"

"Lho, kami kan mau nengok kamu, Ryu??" tanya Yugina sambil ngegandeng Yukari. Ryuzaki garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

"Oh, ketemu lagi nih, Yukari-chan………..," Ryuzaki mulai nyadar kalo ada ponakan lucunya itu. Yukari mulai ngedeket ke tempat tidur Ryuzaki.

"Tante Ryu sakit ya??" tanya Yukari polos. Ryuzaki ngangguk.

"Iya sayang. Tante lagi sakit nih….., jangan deket-deket yah sayang. Nanti ketularan lho…….." Yukari ngikut aja apa kata Ryuzaki. Dia keluar kamar bareng sama Ruka.

"Hem, kami bawa buah apel nih. Kebetulan aja tadi lewat supermarket yang lagi diskon gede-gedean, jadinya beli deh." kata Yugina tanpa ada beban sedikitpun pas ngomong gitu.

_Ceilah, ngincar barang diskonan aja kakak nih…………._, pikir Ryuzaki. Yugi hanya _facepalm _alias tepok jidat pas ngedengerin kata-kata tadi.

"Makasih ya, kak. Oh ya, kapan Yug-aniki datang?"

"Oh, Yug baru datang kemarin. Seharusnya dia ikut juga sama kami ke Duel Academy, tapi dia kelelahan setelah kerja di luar kota…………" jawab Yugina panjang lebar. Judai dan Ryuzaki nge-ooooooooooooo panjang.

"Oh ya, Judai-kun. Yug mau ketemu sama kamu. Katanya sih dia pengen tau siapa suaminya Ryu-chan. Kan dia gak dateng pas pestanya."

_(Hoh, Yug-aniki gak datang?! *ngampirin Sekiraph sambil nunjukkin skripsi kacau*)_

"Iya ya." jawab Judai pendek. "Nanti aku mampir lah ke sana."

"Oh ya, udah mau sore. Kami tinggal dulu yak!" kata Yugi sambil ngajak Yugina keluar. Setelah Yukari tunduk karena ampir 30 menit dipaksa buat pulang, akhirnya mereka pulang dengan ojek. Judai dan Ruka nganterin ampe teras rumah.

"Heeeeaaaah…………, capek………….."

"Capek napa kak?"

"Capek maksa ponakan buat pulang ke rumahnya……………."

Pas hari ketiga, Ryuzaki udah sembuh total. Wuih, gimana gak hebringnya Judai dan Ruka. Setelah bebersih bareng, Judai dan Ruka mau berangkat ke Duel Academy.

"Hati-hati yah, pa! Ruka!" kata Ryuzaki sambil ngelambai tangannya pada motor merah punya Judai yang udah melaju.

Pas udah sampe di Duel Academy, semua guru heran banget ngeliat Judai yang semangat banget. Semangatnya bener-bener semangat empat lima-an en sesuai banget sama jaket merah yang udah dia pake sejak pertama kali masuk Duel Academy sebagai murid.

"Tumben hebring? Gajinya naik yah?" tanya Asuka ngeliat Judai yang nyengir sendiri di ruang kerjanya.

"Eh, buat apa ngasih tau ke kamu? Nanti ngiri lagi!!" usil Judai pada Asuka yang juga 'sang mantan' itu.

"Trus kenapa gitu?"

"Ehehehe, akhirnya hasrat membara dari kemarin lusa bakal kebayar malam ini!!!" Judai teriak kenceng-kenceng. Saking kencengnya, gorden jendela ampe berkibar. _(Dah lebay………….. XP)_

"Heeeeeeeeh, tau nih…………, hasrat para pengantin baru yah……………" kata Asuka nebak-nebak.

"Chihihihihihihi, tau aja. Emangnya kamu udah sama Manjoume??"

"Eh, lom. Kan sibuk terus."

"Ya udah………….." Judai mutusing buat ngebrentiin pembicaraan tadi karna jam ngajar Judai udah mau dimulai. Bahkan, ada siswi Duel Academy yang 'ngejemput' Judai.

"Judai-sensei, sudah waktunya…….." kata cewek itu.

"Oke, Fransisca-kun………….." Judai ngelangkah keluar ruangan.

*sfx: TING TONG!!*

"Ya?" Ryuzaki ngebukain pintu. Ternyata Judai udah pulang akan tetapi gak bareng dengan Ruka.

"Lho, Ruka mana?"

"Dia ekskul. Ekskul futsal."

"Hoh?" Ryuzaki keheranan. "Futsal?"

Judai ngangguk mantap.

"Ehm, keren juga sih. Jadi inget masa lalu……….."

"Iya ya. Kan kamu satu-satunya cewek paling jago main bola." Judai ketawa ngakak sampe akhirnya ngangkat badan Ryuzaki.

"Eh?! Bisi jatoh ah!!" protes Ryuzaki.

"Sudahlah Ma………….." Judai mencium kening Ryuzaki en ngegendong Ryuzaki ampe kamar. Ryuzaki cuman bisa ngangkat bahu.

Di kamar, Ryuzaki bener-bener heran banget. Judai langsung lepas semua bajunya (kecuali celana pastinya) dan langsung ngedeketin Ryuzaki dengan raut wajah genit.

"Hedeh………, maunya papa apaan sih??" tanya Ryuzaki sambil masang tampang waspada.

"Itu tuh……….." Judai ngangguk-ngangguk. Ryuzaki ngerti makna di balik anggukan itu.

"Siang-siang? Panas beud…."

"Gak apa. Hehehe, buatku, ini dingin………."

Secepat kilat Judai meluk pinggang Ryuzaki. Karna kelemahan Ryuzaki disitu, Ryuzaki teriak kenceng banget, bahkan ampe ngejitak Judai segala.

"Jangan disitu!!! Geli!!"

Judai cuman cengar-cengir. Dikit-dikit mereka ngejalanin aksi super dewasa mereka. Serang sana, serang sini, lalu……… (Author udah gak bisa ngeliput kejadian tadi)

"Iyah! Dapat!!" seru Ryuzaki girang. Judai jadi blushing.

"Yah, kena perutku deh………" sesal Judai sambil megang telapak tangan Ryuzaki yang meluk perutnya Judai dengan mantap.

"Ih, jadi inget masa lalu nih…………." Ryuzaki mulai cekikikan.

"Udah ah! Itu aib! Jangan disebarin!!"

"Emang siapa yang mau nyebarin, pa?"

"Si dua author gendheng itu…………."

_(Shirayuki & Sekiraph: Apaan seh!? Sensi amat ni cowok!! Piiis dah! Kagak bakal!!!)_

"Gak bakal ada deh, pa. Jamin deh."

Judai ngangguk. Pelan-pelan dia ngelepas dekapan Ryuzaki dan ngehadap ke Ryuzaki. Gak terlalu lama, Judai ngincer mulut Ryuzaki en…………., voila! Dapet!!

_(Shirayuki & Sekiraph: *foto-foto adegan tadi*)_

Beberapa jam kemudian, Ruka baru aja pulang dari kegiatan ekskulnya. Bajunya bener-bener kotor banget karna abis dipake buat futsal. Pas ke kamar kakaknya, dia kaget ngeliat Ryuzaki sama Judai yang tidur berdua en nempel dengan angetnya.

"Wow, kakak abis ngapain nih??" gumam Ruka sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Nyuekin keadaan tadi.

**Chapter 5 – the end – **

Note:

_Weeeeeeeeeeeh, kakaknya Ryuzaki dateng lagi!! Tapi jujur aja deh,sayah masukin nama anak perempuannya Yugina-neechan. Sori banget! Padahal baru saja nikah yah…………..!? :bow down:_

_Judai juga kebangetan deh!! Langsung main sikat aja sama Ryuzaki. Tapi yang bikin penasaran, masa lalu apaan sih yang bikin Judai malu seumur hidup? Gak tau lah……………_

_Oh ya, tadi ada murid namanya Fransisca, sayah keingetan sama si Dama sama si Mukelecek (Saki). Hehehe…………., kapan-kapan dapet peranan banyak dah!!_

_Review yak!! XD _


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfics from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

_ATTENTION!_

_Tidak ada satupun hewan yang terluka dalam pembuatan fanfics ini kecuali nyamuk………._

**Just Married : The New Yuki's Family**

**by KISEKI GX**

**Chapter 6**

Ruka baru aja pulang sekolah pas jam 4-an. Soalnya ada ujian praktek Duel di sekolah. Tapinya, pas Ruka buka pintu, sebuah gelas plastik terbang melayang tepat di atas kepala Ruka.

"Eh, apaan tu tadi?" gumam Ruka heran ngeliat gelas terbang sendiri. Pas lagi jongkok buat ngelepas sepatu, sebuah piring terbang melintas di atas kepala Ruka.

"Bujud dah!! Apa gue lagi ilang ingatan nih??" gumam Ruka makin keki ngeliat piring yang mendarat mulus di atas keset. Ruka segera berlari ke arah ruang makan. Pas sampe disana, gelas plastik (untuk kedua kalinya) melayang lagi. Untung Ruka nunduk, jadinya gak kena.

"Ini keterlaluan namanya!!"

Suara dengan volume setara dengan suara gledek itu membahana. Belum lagi piring melamin cap Neos nungging juga ngapung seperti Frisbee. Untung aja Ruka ngeles, kalo enggak bisa-bisa bernilai pitak yang abadi seumur hidup.

Ruka segera cari tempat perlindungan yang aman. Di balik kursi. Ternyata di balik kursi yang lain, Ruka ketemu sama Kuribon, Hane Kuriboh, Yubel, Venus, dan Pikeru. Gak cuman mereka, Neos en de genk juga ikut nimbrung bahkan monster Synchro punya Ryuzaki.

_(Gila! Emangnya muat yah??)_

"Heh, lu pade ngapain disini??" tanya Ruka heran.

"Oi, Master Ryu lagi marah besar sama Master Judai…………." kata Neos berdesis kayak uler. Semua monster spirit disitu pada ngangguk semua.

"Eh, kalian kan spirit. Kagak bakal kena lagi kalo dilempar??"

"Kuri kuri kuri kuri!!" seru Kuribon sama Hane Kuriboh barengan. Ruka jadi rieut.

"Maksudnya meski kami spirit, tetap saja nona Ryu ngeliatin kita. Pasti bukan piring ato gelas, tapi pake kartu spell Raigeki ato Black Hole mungkin…………" kata Yubel nerjemahin kata-kata Kuri. Ruka ngangguk paham. Dia segera ngeliput apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ryuzaki lagi angot di deket pintu dapur, sedangkan Judai ngos-ngosan.

_Buset deh, pantesan senjatanya gak abis-abis…………_, pikir Ruka. Dijamin banget, gak cuman isinya aja yang dilempar, kalo ni rumah bisa dicopot, pasti Ryuzaki bakal nyopotin tu dapur. Ryuzaki emang lagi keki berat.

"SIALAAAAAAAAAAN!!" dengan geram Ryuzaki ngelempar panci ke arah Judai. Judai kena telak, tepat di mukanya. Karna kena bagian pantat panci, muka Judai jadi item kayak wong negro. Ruka dan monster spirit jadi cekikikan ngeliatin muka Judai.

"Dasar keterlaluan!! Kamu, Johan, Manjoume, bahkan dua author ini juga sama saja!!"

_(Shirayuki: Heeeeeeeh, apaan seh? Gue kagak ikutan woooooooooooy!!_

_Sekiraph: A-ampun dah!! Kita bukan mau nyari rusuh disini!! *minggat*)_

Emang bener yah, karena mantan atlet, stamina Ryuzaki gak berkurang meski fisiknya fisik cewek. Dia masih kuat ngelempar semua isi dapur bahkan sampe bergaya kayak di pelem ninja yakni ngelempar sendok kayak ngelempar shuriken. Sementara Judai lagi berusaha ngeles, tapi lebih banyak tepat sasaran daripada nyelosor. Ada yang kena telak, ada juga yang kena malu-malu. Suara Judai ber-aww aww aww ria kayak di iklan sebuah rumah makan.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAK!!" seru Ruka keluar dari persembunyiannya dan ngalangin Ryuzaki yang udah pegang ulekan. Judai mulai berlutut karna capek ngeles.

"Jangan kak!! Kumohon jangan!!" pinta Ruka. Entah yang ngendaliin raganya ini masih Ryuzaki ato _dark side _Ryuzaki, dia terus aja melangkah ngedeketin Judai yang udah sekarat.

"Kenapa kamu belain kakakmu yang jahat itu!?" seru Ryuzaki kesal.

"Emangnya kakak salah apa, kak Ryu….?" Ruka udah mulai nangis. Meski gitu, Ryuzaki tetap maju ke depan.

"Kakak!! Jangan lakukan kak! Pliisss………." Ruka mulai pasang badan.

"Jangan ngarep lu!! Minggir!"

"Gak!"

"Minggir!"

"Enggaaaaaak!"

"Apa kamu juga mau dilempar ulekan, heh??" nada bicara Ryuzaki makin meninggi.

"Kenapa kak Ryu mau nyakitin kak Judai!?"

"Heh, Judai udah diasuransi, kamu belum………….."

3 jam berlalu. Keadaan mulai mendingan. Ruka nemenin Ryuzaki yang lagi nangis sesengukan di kamar.

"Judai jahat!!" seru Ryuzaki sambil nge-crot pada sehelai tisu. Pas Ruka mau ngomong, Ryuzaki nge-crot lagi.

"Kenapa sih kak? Kok sewot gitu? Baru kali ini aku lihat kak Ryu semarah ini pada kak Judai……….."

"Dia jahat banget! Curang! Jail! Mukelecek! Tengil! Pikasebeleun!!" seru Ryuzaki sambil nge-croooooooooooooooooooooot.

_(Buset, uda satu tangki tuh………… O.o)_

"Ya iya kak. Jahat kenapa dulu nih? Kok sebutannya mukelecek, pikasebeleun, de el el??"

"Aku kan mau beli pulsa hape. Biasalah, aku butuh pulsa banget buat nelpon idola aku, Malindachan tapi Judai pelit banget! Aku minta pulsa 25 ribu malah dikasih 5 ribu!!" Ryuzaki nge-crooooooooooooooooooooot lagi di atas tisu sepuluh lapis.

"Hah? Ampe sebegitunya??" Ruka kaget. "Cuman gitu aja kok……."

"Tapi kan BUTUH!! Bukan perlu!!" Ryuzaki mulai nangis lagi. Udah abis tiga kotak tisu cuman buat ngelap ingus sama air mata.

Ruka hanya bisa narik napas panjang. Sesaat dia ngehibur Ryuzaki.

"Udah deh kak, mungkin kak Judai lagi seret duitnya. Maklumin aja."

Ryuzaki hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum Ruka ngomong lagi.

"Kak Judai kan sayang kak Ryu…….."

Pas Ryuzaki mau nangis lagi, Ruka segera ngambil kotak tisu. Ryuzaki hanya mandangin.

"Ruka sayang, kamu sayang kan sama kakak iparmu ini??"

"Tentu." jawab Ruka sambil megang tangan Ryuzaki.

"Tapi kok ngasih kotak tisu yang ada ingusnya sih??"

"Halah, emang apa salahnya aku beli pulsa lima ribu?? Masih mending dibeliin!!" kata Judai pada Ruka pas Judai lagi masang plester di atas genteng.

"Tapi kan kak, kak Ryu juga butuh kan buat nelpon Malindachan….."

"Tauk lah! Ryu kan paling cuman ngegosip soal si Yusei ato siapalah gitu……….., lagian juga duitku seret banget dah! Tadi aja gak sempet makan siang gara-gara kere!"

Ngeliat Judai yang meringis pas masang plester di jidat, Ruka ngebantuin masang setelah itu meluk Judai.

"Kak, maafkan kak Ryu yah…………, aku gak mau hubungan kakak berdua jadi putus gara-gara hal sepele."

Ngedenger tangisan Ruka, Judai meluk Ruka sambil ngucek-ngucek rambut Ruka. "Iya ya. Sebenernya aku udah maafin dia. Hanya saja, ini tergantung Ryu saja….."

Pas lagi peluk-pelukan, ada suara taksi yang brenti setelah itu jalan lagi. Judai dan Ruka keheranan.

"Eh? Ada yang dateng?"

"Masa? Kita lihat yuk!"

Pas sampe di kamar Judai, semuanya kaget setengah mati. RYUZAKI GAK ADA!! Di tempat tidur, ada secarik kertas mirip kartu itu. Judai dan Ruka mulai membacanya.

_Kepada Yth Papa Judai dan Ruka,_

_Sori yah Mama malah pergi gak bilang-bilang. Mama sekarang pergi ke gedung renovasi Kaiba Corp. hanya untuk nenangin diri. Kalian tenang saja yah, Mama bisa jaga diri kok. Oh ya, kertas yang Mama pake ini asalnya dari kartu spell Polymerization yang kusobek gambarnya. Sori yah? Entah kapan bisa pulang lagi_

_Mau sempet ato enggak, bales boleh. Enggak juga gak apa._

_Salam sayang, Mama Ryu._

"Gedung renovasi Kaiba Corporation!? Disana kan gedungnya udah jelek banget!!" Judai keheranan. Raut wajahnya khawatir banget.

"Kita kesana yah, kak!!" seru Ruka sambil ngegandeng Judai. Mereka mutusin buat ngejar Ryuzaki.

Di gedung renovasi itu, Ryuzaki tengah manyun di sebuah ruangan yang mirip _dome _(mungkin buat yang nonton GX 170, pasti tau tempat ini). Dirinya tengah gundah banget. Fotonya bersama Judai dan Ruka terus diliat en bolak-balik, padahal fokus matanya lagi gak kesitu.

Yah, mungkin saat ini Ryuzaki enggak akan dipusingkan lagi dengan Ruka yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan dan Judai yang jaim tapi sebenernya jail luar dalem.

Tapi, apakah dia akan bisa bertahan tanpa dua orang itu?? Bukannya berkat mereka, Ryuzaki bisa jadi 'diri sendiri' yang lebih tangguh dan sadar bahwa dirinya bener-bener cewek tulen, bukanlah seorang cewek berkepribadian cowok lagi?

Tapi, Ryuzaki mikir lagi…., siapa lagi yang bakal jadi target buat dikerjain kalo isengnya kumat??

_(Sebenernya yang jail tuh siapa sih??)_

Judai dan Ruka udah sampe di gedung renovasi itu. Pas lagi naik lift, Judai malah nyender dan kepalanya nunduk. Ruka jadi penasaran.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanya Ruka. Judai gak ngejawab.

"Kak?"

"Eh, g-gak….." Judai ngedadak natap Ruka. Ruka bisa ngeliat aura sedih dari wajah Judai yang memerah.

"Kakak sedih?"

Judai terdiam lagi.

"Sudahlah kak, pasti perasaan kak Ryu juga sama…………." kata Ruka sambil meluk Judai. Judai hanya blushing.

"Makasih, Ruka."

Lift udah nyampe ke lantai paling atas, tepatnya sampe ke ruangan dome tadi. Disanalah mereka ketemu sama Ryuzaki yang ternyata ketiduran. Judai segera ngebangunin Ryuzaki.

"Ryu-chan! Ryu-chan!!" seru Judai sambil ngegoyangin badan Ryuzaki. Alhasil Ryuzaki jadi terbangun.

"Astaga, aku ketiduran! Seharusnya disini ada kasur dan…………, Judai-kun??" Ryuzaki baru nyadar ada Judai yang nopang badannya. Ryuzaki segera duduk dan menatap Judai lekat-lekat.

Sebuah pertemuan yang enggak diduga banget. Ryuzaki jadi blushing-blushing, meski Judai datang dengan keadaan lecek, bau asem, dan banyak plester di sana-sini, Judai tetap cowok terganteng baginya.

Gak cuman Ryuzaki aja yang blushing, Judai juga blushing. Meski keadaan Ryuzaki enggak seperti kemarin, bagi Judai, Ryuzaki adalah cewek yang cantik. Keduanya bertatapan selama 2 jam.

"Ehm, Ryu-chan, maaf yah soal pulsa tadi. Aku memang sedang kritis keuangan. Maaf yah, Ma….."

"Aku juga minta maaf Judai-kun…….., aku terlalu egois hingga akhirnya memukulmu. Aku terlalu bersalah padamu, Pa….."

Ryuzaki mulai nangis lagi. Nyadar istrinya nangis, Judai langsung meluk Ryuzaki. Aww, gumam Ruka gak jauh dari mereka. Ruka makin hepi lagi pas mereka cantelan kelingking dan kembali mesra.

Meski sempet dicuekin, tapi Ruka gak sakit hati. Dia seneng banget, akhirnya kedua kakaknya itu baikan lagi.

**Chapter 6 – the end – **

Note:

_Waaaaaah, author si biang keladi!! XD_

_Rasanya pas baca chapter-chapter awal, kok gak ada yang bikin gregetan karna takut yah? Jadi keingetan sama perdebatan gara-gara pulsa dulu, akhirnya dituangkan kesini. Maaf yah, kurang ngocol namanya juga konflik kok!_

_Review yah!!_


End file.
